


O príncipe das estrelas

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Series: Saimota week 2020 [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Parenting, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fantasy, IN SPACE!, Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Saimota Week 2020, Stars
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Onde um mês antes da coroação de Shuichi Saihara como novo rei do Reino das Estrelas, o príncipe conhece um estranho fugitivo em seu planeta.OuOnde em sua primeira missão, o recém astronauta Kaito Momota acaba preso em um planeta desconhecido, e urgentemente precisa voltar para casa.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saimota week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	O príncipe das estrelas

**Author's Note:**

> Oláá!!  
> Eu me atrasei MUITO para postar essa fic, e vocês não fazem idéia do meu desespero!  
> Mas relevem meu atraso, eu realmente corri contra o tempo.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> [Dia 6 - Estrelas]

Shuichi andava pelos corredores do castelo, com pressa. Seu pai ficaria muito irritado com seu atraso, ainda mais, por ser uma conversa "importante".

Finalmente chegou na frente da sala do trono, respirando fundo antes de entrar. Assim que o fez, forçou um sorriso.

— Me chamou, majestade ? — perguntou, se curvando.

— Se levante, Shuichi, não iremos discutir seu atraso hoje. — friamente, o rei disse. Seu filho se levantou sem questionar, observando o mais velho. — Como você sabe, no próximo mês você terá que assumir o trono.

"Eu sei, você apenas fala disso desde meu nascimento..."

Foi o pensamento do jovem, mas não o falaria, nunca. Seu pai podia mandar matá-lo sem sequer pensar duas vezes.

— As estrelas em seu corpo, que você insiste em esconder com tantos tecidos frívolos... — o rei apontou, com um olhar cheio de desprezo. — São o sinal de que você está pronto.

— Não me sinto tão pronto assim... — ele murmurou, em um segundo de coragem, e o rei arregalou os olhos, levantando-se lentamente de seu trono.

— O que disse ? — Shuichi levantou o rosto, tão irritado quanto seu velho.

— Eu não acho que essas manchas sirvam para alguma coisa, eu só me sinto nojento! — gritou. — Maturidade ?Sinais de que estou pronto ?Isso é apenas um castigo!Nunca estarei pronto para o trono, não da maneira que você anseia, papai!

E então, um estalo foi ouvido pelo salão. Shuichi sentiu o lado esquerdo de seu rosto esquentar como nunca, e uma dor indescritível.

— Não fale essas bobagens, Shuichi, nunca mais. — o homem tinha um olhar cheio de ódio que o mais novo não podia compreender.

Os súditos e empregados que se encontravam no salão não tinham certeza de como reagir, e não sabiam se tinham o direito de reagir.

Não era segredo para ninguém que o herdeiro do trono do Reino das Estrelas detestava sua 'maldição', entretanto, nunca imaginaram que alguma hora, ele poderia ir contra seu pai em algo.

O príncipe manteve sua cabeça baixa, tornando impossível a qualquer um enxergar sua expressão.

— Você realmente precisa aprender bons modos, Shuichi. — o rei começou, provavelmente daria outro de seus sermões intermináveis, se não fosse um guarda entrar no salão, ofegando. — O que foi ?

— T-Temos um problema, vossa majestade!U-Um intruso chegou no planeta! — falou, rapidamente. O soberano arregalou os olhos, e então, olhou para o filho.

— Conversaremos mais depois, Shuichi. — falou, saindo do salão. O príncipe finalmente soltou a respiração, e caiu de joelhos. Seu guarda pessoal correu até si, preocupado.

— Alteza! — Rantaro esticou seus braços, erguendo o menor. — Você está bem ?!

— Hahah...Eu... — ele levantou a cabeça, com algumas lágrimas em seus olhos. — Rantaro, eu me impus...Pela primeira vez, eu...

— Vossa alteza... — o guarda sorriu, as vezes, ele gostaria de ter o poder para entender melhor a Shuichi.

**[ >|•|<]**

Alguns minutos antes, um rapaz olhava em volta, ainda confuso com a situação em que se encontrava. Se encontrava um pouco tonto.

Como sua nave havia caído ali ?Foi um erro de cálculo ?

Se perguntava se poderia se comunicar com a estação, ou se seu equipamento havia quebrado.

Mas antes que pudesse testar, ele havia sido capturado por nativos do planeta, que o apagaram e levaram para outro lugar. Nativos de um planeta que ele sequer sabia da existência.

Todos tinham uma aparência humanoide, mas orelhas mais pontudas e marcas engraças no corpo.

Eram como constelações, ou estrelas, o astronauta não conseguiu focar para ter certeza, pois só conseguiu notar esses detalhes ao estar sendo carregado por um deles a algum lugar.

— Uhh...Eu vim em paz...? — falou, finalmente retomando sua consciência. Não sabia se os seres falavam sua língua, ou o entendia, mas valeria a pena tentar.

Ninguém o respondeu, e isso o deixou preocupado.

Seria esse seu fim ?Morto em um planeta estranho ?Ao menos, ele havia ido ao espaço uma vez em sua vida.

Não, espera!Por que sua primeira viagem em missão havia tido aquele final ?Kaito Momota não morreria assim, nunca mesmo!

Aproveitando-se da distração do ser que o segurava, Kaito usou de sua força e empurrou um deles, conseguindo o desconcertar. O outro tentou o segurar, mas o astronauta conseguiu socar seu rosto.

E então, Kaito saiu correndo.

Sabia que tinha oxigênio, então era um problema a menos para se preocupar, agora havia outra coisa: Os habitantes hostis do local. Ele começou a se esgueirar pela construção que se encontrava, procurando por uma saída.

Até ver um jovem correndo pelo corredor. Foi obrigado a se esconder atrás de um pilar, rapidamente.

O Momota observou o ser que corria apressadamente. Era um moreno, mais baixo que si, e vestia uma roupa peculiar. Era como uma vestimenta de um princípe do planeta terra, entretanto, coberto até o pescoço e com vários detalhes diferentes que o astronauta nunca imaginou em sua vida.

Kaito estava encantado.

O rapaz desejou estar com seu caderno para anotar sobre, mas, ele havia que escapar de lá primeiro, então voltou ao mundo real. Assim que o ser saiu do corredor, Kaito entrou em uma porta que havia ali, fechando-a rapidamente.

Era um quarto gigantesco, e com uma janela igualmente gigante. Se aproximou da mesma para observar o lado de fora, e percebeu: Estava fodido.

Sua visão era a de um planeta vasto, exatamente como uma cidade grande iluminada a noite, cheia de seres que ele não conhecia, e de coisas que nunca havia visto.

Kaito sentiu sua ansiedade atacar, não fazia idéia de onde ir, ou de onde estava sua nave.

— Ele está aqui! — uma voz disse, e o astronauta arregalou os olhos. Primeiro, falavam sua língua ?Segundo, haviam o encontrado ?

A porta se abriu, num estrondo, e suas duas perguntas foram respondidas.

— Peguem ele!

Sim, falavam sua língua. E sim, haviam o encontrado.

Ele olhou para trás, e havia apenas uma opção, uma que Kaito realmente não queria ser obrigado a escolher.

Ele empurrou a janela e pulou. Sequer sabia o andar que se encontrava.

— Ei! — um guarda correu até o parapeito da janela, mas, ao olhar para baixo, não conseguiu enxergar nada.

— Vamos descer, se não estiver morto, fugir não irá conseguir. — o capitão disse, e todos concordaram, seguindo.

No andar abaixo, na varanda, Kaito segurava a respiração. Era um filho da puta sortudo por ter caído naquela varanda.

Mesmo que agora estivesse com um tornozelo torcido.

Ele queria chorar e gritar, mas achou melhor não o fazer, poderia chamar atenção demais. Quando estava pensando em entrar no quarto, alguém abriu a porta e teve que se esconder entre as plantas estranhas do local.

Quando apertou os olhos, pode enxergar o jovem que viu mais cedo, acompanhado de um outro ser, maior que si e com um cabelo chamativo.

— Você está bem mesmo, vossa alteza ? — disse, com um olhar preocupado.

— Estou, Rantaro. — o príncipe sorriu. Kaito nunca havia visto sorriso mais bonito em sua vida. — Foi apenas um choque, já me sinto melhor. E não me chame assim quando estivermos sozinhos, sabe que eu não gosto.

— Sinto muito, Shuichi. — o guarda revirou os olhos. — Você não deve enfrentar seu pai dessa maneira, sabe como ele é.

— Eu sei... — ele se sentou na cama, olhando para o chão. — Eu acho que perdi a paciência quando ele falou das manchas...

— Shuichi... — Rantaro se agachou perto do moreno, e levantou o rosto dele com gentileza, para que pudessem se encarar. — Você sabe que não são manchas, são suas estrelas. Fazem parte de você. — o guarda passou a mão livre pelo braço coberto do princípe. — Você não pode se abalar pelas coisas que seu pai diz com tanta facilidade. Será rei logo...

— Tem mais isso... — o moreno suspirou, colocando as mãos no rosto de Rantaro, que corou. — Pode mudar de lugar comigo ?

— N-Não, Shuichi, temo que não sou seu irmão gêmeo perdido. — os dois riram, e Rantaro se afastou do príncipe. — Você quer que eu te traga alguma coisa da cozinha ?Pode te animar.

— Não...Acho que só quero ficar sozinho por alguns instantes. — o moreno se levantou, e seu guarda assentiu com a cabeça.

— Me chame se precisar de algo, vossa alteza. — Rantaro disse, sarcástico, e Shuichi balançou a cabeça, empurrando o amigo.

— Já disse para parar de me chamar assim! — disse, fechando a porta.

Rantaro riu ao sair, e tocou no próprio rosto, dando um sorriso bobo.

— Claro, Shuichi... — sussurrou para si mesmo, olhando a porta com o canto dos olhos antes de seguir o extenso corredor.

O príncipe começou a tirar suas roupas, pois queria se sentir um pouco mais leve.

Estava morrendo de calor, mas se recusava a andar pelo castelo sem estar devidamente vestido.

Assim que tirou boa parte dos tecidos, e ficou apenas com uma blusa simples e um calção que costumava vestir apenas em seus aposentos.

Sem querer, olhou-se no espelho e suspirou. As estrelas quase tinham seu corpo por completo, eram como desenhos intermináveis.

Ansioso, ele puxou o lençol de sua cama e jogou sobre o vidro, então abriu a janela da varanda, se encostando na barra. Gostava do ar fresco, e da visão que tinha da cidade iluminada.

Kaito estava constrangido, e assustado. Não sabia como o outro reagiria em saber que havia um homem estranho em sua varanda vendo-o trocar de roupa, ou melhor, como reagiria ao descobrir que ele era um fugitivo.

E também tinha a planta estranha comendo seu traje, mas, ele não podia gritar.

Shuichi resolveu se virar para voltar para dentro de seu quarto, mas notou que havia algo diferente em suas plantas, ao apertar os olhos, ele pode notar o rapaz estranho que ali estava.

— Aaa...AA-pfft! — antes que pudesse gritar, o outro foi até si e tampou sua boca, com uma rapidez incrível, que nem ele mesmo conseguia explicar.

— C-Calma, por favor!Eu lhe prometo que não irei te machucar!P-Por favor, não grite!Eu preciso de a-ajuda! — ele disse, nervoso. Shuichi observou aquele estranho por alguns segundos, até se lembrar do guarda de mais cedo.

Ele era o intruso que entrou em seu planeta.

Em desespero, tentou afastá-lo de todas as formas, e conseguiu em um momento, mas antes que gritasse, notou que o rapaz se abaixou e massageou seu tornozelo. Parecia machucado.

— E...Ei...Você está...Machucado ? — perguntou, um pouco relutante se deveria falar com aquele ser.

— Estou...Caí na sua varanda, acabei torcendo... — ele gemeu de dor. — ...O tornozelo...

Shuichi olhou para os lados, podia ser um truque, não é ?

Mas era um cara sozinho, e, um alien. Não sabia se ele aceitaria o risco de atacar um ser desconhecido em seu próprio planeta.

Com cuidado, o príncipe se abaixou e tocou no tornozelo do outro, que soltou um gemido de dor mais alto. Sim, de fato, ele estava machucado.

— Venha aqui. — ele ajudou-o a levantar, guiando o mesmo para seu quarto e o sentando na cama. Haviam remédios em algum lugar de seu quarto, restava encontrá-los.

O moreno começou a procurar nas gavetas, e Kaito o seguia com os olhos, confuso.

— Por que está me ajudando ? — perguntou.

— Você não precisa de ajuda ? — finalmente encontrou a pequena caixa com medicamentos.

— Bem, sim, mas...Eu sou um fugitivo...

— Você matou alguém ? — o príncipe encarou o outro sério, que arregalou os olhos.

— Quê ?Não!

— Vendeu pessoas ?Sequestrou uma criança ?

— N-Não!

— Então não vejo razão para não te ajudar. — ele sorriu, se abaixando, e tirando o sapato do outro. Kaito sentiu vontade de rir, e assim o fez. Aquele alien era engraçado.

— Ah, meu nome é Shuichi. — o moreno disse, sorrindo. O maior piscou algumas vezes, desconcertado com a beleza única do outro.

— K-Kaito...Kaito Momota.

**[ >|•|<]**

Após medicar o astronauta, com um remédio bem diferente do que ele estava acostumado, diga-se de passagem -, e vestir mais roupas, os dois seres se encontravam em silêncio no quarto.

Kaito tinha tantas perguntas, mas não sabia uma maneira de questionar o outro.

E Shuichi estava pensando no que perguntar exatamente.

— Ei! — falaram ao mesmo tempo, então, riram.

— Pode perguntar primeiro. — o astronauta disse, sorrindo.

— Como você chegou em nosso planeta ? — o príncipe apertou os próprios pés, enquanto sentava de pernas cruzadas.

— Não sei ao certo...Estava em uma missão quando algo interferiu na minha rota, como um buraco negro, sabe ? — ele ergueu os braços. — Eu perdi o controle e desmaiei, quando acordei, havia caído no seu planeta, e estava tudo ferrado, me prenderam logo depois.

— Wow... — o príncipe disse. — Eu sempre ouvi sobre aliens, mas, nunca cheguei a ver um de perto!Geralmente são inimigos declarados de guerra do meu pai...

— Eu não sou o alien!Você é o alien. — Kaito disse, apontando para si e depois para o moreno. — Nunca tivemos nenhuma comprovação de que vocês realmente existiam e... — ele tocou na mão de Shuichi, em uma das estrelas, o príncipe afastou-se quase que imediatamente. — Ah, sinto muito!

— Tudo bem... — o moreno sentiu seu rosto esquentar. A mão do rapaz era mais quente do que qualquer outra que Shuichi encostou em sua vida toda.

— Agora eu vou perguntar...Por que veste tantas roupas ?Seu planeta sequer é frio...

— Ah...Isso...Bem... — o moreno olhou para o teto, coçando a nuca. Kaito percebeu que era um assunto delicado, então resolveu apenas mudá-lo rapidamente.

— Esquece!Me responda, você é mesmo o princípe desse planeta ? — Shuichi o encarou, confuso. Ele havia mudado o assunto ?Por quê ?Será que notou que ele não desejava falar sobre aquilo ?

— Bem...Sim.

— Wow, cara, isso é tão maneiro! — Kaito sorriu, batendo em sua própria perna, deixando o outro mais confuso. — Não acredito que na minha primeira missão, eu descobri aliens e ainda estou falando com o princípe deles!

— Sabe, já lhe disse, não somos aliens...

— Sério, isso é muito legal!O pessoal vai pirar quando eu voltar e... — e então, ele parou de falar, arregalando os olhos. — Ai meu Deus...Como eu irei voltar ?!Sabe onde está minha nave ?! — olhou desesperado para o moreno, que balançou a cabeça em forma de negação.

— Não tenho idéia, mas, pode ser que estejam estudando ela no quartel general da capitã Kirumi...Eu só não sei se tem como você entrar lá.

— O quê ?Não fode!Não deve ser impossível...

— Na verdade, sim, é. — Shuichi o olhou sério. — Se te pegarem você pode se tornar uma cobaia de testes ou pior...

— Tem coisa pior que ser uma cobaia de testes ? — claramente o olhar do astronauta estava cheio de pânico. — Eu nunca mais poderei voltar para minha casa ?É isso que está me falando ?Terei que viver aqui para sempre...Isso se eu não morrer!

— Uh... — o moreno observou a expressão triste do outro, e suspirou. — Olha, existe uma chance...

— De recuperar minha nave ?! — os olhos de Kaito brilharam novamente.

— Não. Uma chance de você voltar para sua casa. Mas precisará de uma nave nova...E eu acho que posso te ajudar. — o príncipe se levantou, procurando por algo em seu guarda-roupa. — Mas será arriscado.

— Você faria isso por um completo estranho ? — Kaito perguntou, se virando para o moreno.

— Eu entendo como é viver da forma que você não deseja...Não desejo isso para ninguém. — ele tirou algumas roupas, jogando algumas roupas em cima da cama.

— O que é isso ?

— Seu disfarce. Precisaremos sair para encontrar uma pessoa. — o príncipe sorriu.

**[ >|•|<]**

O príncipe e o astronauta andavam pelos corredores com cuidado, tentando não trombar com ninguém no caminho.

Mesmo que Kaito estivesse bem disfarçado - até foi desenhado algumas estrelas em seu rosto -, não era certeza de que acreditariam nisso.

— Estamos quase lá. — Shuichi disse, enxergando a porta de saída.

— Shuichi! — a voz de Amami fez ambos congelarem no lugar. Aquilo era ruim. — Vossa...Alteza ?

— Ah, R-Rantaro! — o jovem se virou com um sorriso forçado.

— Onde está indo ?

— Estou indo levar esse...Esse novo jardineiro para o jardim! — inventou a primeira coisa que apareceu em sua mente. Shuichi sabia que o último jardineiro estava afastado, pois foi isso que falaram na última reunião que compareceu.

— Posso fazer isso. — Rantaro olhou para Kaito de cima para baixo, e, por alguma razão, o astronauta sentiu uma aura hostíl até demais vinda do guarda.

— Não!Tudo bem, eu quero explicar algumas coisas, sabe como sou próximo das nossas plantas. — o moreno sorriu, agarrando o braço do maior e o puxando em direção a saída.

— Tome cuidado, Shuichi!Há um fugitivo de outro planeta andando por ai. — o jovem disse, cruzando os braços.

E finalmente ambos conseguiram sair do castelo, suspirando em alívio.

— Ele é um amigo seu...? — Kaito finalmente se manifestou, olhando para o princípe que arrumava sua capa.

— Sim, de infância. É meu guarda pessoal também. — falou, enquanto andavam, colocando seu capuz para esconder o rosto.

— Como seu guarda pessoal, ele não deveria ficar grudado em você o tempo todo ? — o Momota perguntou, olhando em volta.

— Não...Rantaro sabe que não gosto disso, e me respeita. Ele fica comigo apenas se eu pedir.

— Isso não é um pouco perigoso ?

— Talvez. Não recebo muitas ameaças de morte. — disse, e Kaito notou que havia um poster do príncipe em um beco, completamente rasgado.

— Hahah...O perigo se esconde em lugares imagináveis... — o astronauta apertou o passo, empurrando o outro também.

— Seu tornozelo não está mais te incomodando ? — o moreno olhou para baixo, preocupado.

— Até que não... — Kaito mexeu o pé. — Aquela poção milagrosa que você me deu deve ter me curado.

— Não era uma poção, era só um remédio. — Shuichi riu. Uma risada melodiosa que Kaito desejou escutar mais vezes. Será que era um encanto por ser um princípe ?

— Então...Onde estamos indo ? — mudou de assunto, desviando o olhar.

— Encontrar a melhor construtora do planeta.

— Uh ?A melhor ? — Kaito arqueou a sobrancelha. — E tem certeza de que ela vai nos ajudar ?

— Bem, não posso ter certeza, mas, eu tenho meus contatos...É aqui. — o moreno então parou, batendo em uma porta, uma, duas, e por fim, três vezes.

— Senha ? — uma voz disse, Kaito piscou, confuso.

— Melhor construtora do mundo, Miu Iruma. — revirou os olhos, e a porta se abriu.

— Shuichi! — uma loira saiu, abraçando o príncipe com força. — Faz tanto tempo que não nos encontramos!

— É bom ver você também, Kaede. — ele sorriu. — Mas eu não vim visitar, preciso de um favor.

— Uh ? — e como se uma luz tivesse a atingido, a garota olhou o mais alto ao lado da porta, que ergueu a mão para cumprimentar.

**[ >|•|<]**

Os quatro jovens estavam em silêncio. O princípe e o astronauta se encaravam, enquanto uma das loiras tinha os olhos fechados.

— Deixa eu ver se entendi...Você quer que eu construa uma nave para que ele possa ir embora ? — Miu falou, abrindo os olhos.

— Sim. — e então, a loira se levantou.

— Não posso.

— O quê ?!Por quê ? — Shuichi também se levantou. — Você me deve essa, Miu!

— Não devo. — ela recebeu um olhar mortal da namorada, e suspirou.— Certo, eu devo. Mas...Eu não quero arriscar minha vida, se eu fizer isso, o rei me mata!

— Miu...Por favor! — Shuichi se ajoelhou, o que deixou todos em choque.

— Eeek!Ei, espera!

— Shuichi, não precisa fazer isso! — Kaede disse, tentando levantar o amigo.

— É-É!Nós podemos achar outra maneira... — Kaito mexeu os braços, não sabia o que fazer.

— Miu, eu não quero te pedir como um favor cobrado...Mas como um amigo...Sabe o que eles fariam com ele aqui. — ele levantou os olhos, e a construtora suspirou. Sim, ela sabia.

— 'Ta...Mas é só porque você irá se tornar rei daqui um mês, então eu poderei sair impune. — ela cruzou os braços. — Agora se levante!A súdita sou eu, não você.

— Obrigado, Miu. — o moreno sorriu, se levantando rapidamente. — Eu te devo essa!

— Sim, você deve. — Iruma riu alto, até receber outro olhar de Kaede. — Ah, e-esquece...

— Quando ficará pronto ? — Kaito perguntou, chamando atenção de todos. — N-Não quero ser rude, mas, eu realmente não quero morrer aqui, se ficar muito tempo, sabe ?

— Então teremos um problema... — a construtora disse. — Construir uma nave não é tão fácil, eu levarei um bom tempo. — os dois rapazes olharam para ela, com olhos preocupados. — Arghh...Um mês!Me deêm um mês, é tudo que preciso.

— Certo...E o que faremos enquanto isso ? — o príncipe olhou para o humano, notando que a estrela feita de caneta estava começando a sumir.

— Não podemos deixá-lo ficar aqui, não temos espaço...Sinto muito, Shuichi. — Kaede disse, olhando para os dois preocupada. — Ele não pode ficar no castelo ?

— Seria um problema se descobrissem que ele é o alien fugitivo... — Shuichi disse, encarando o mais alto.

— Então vamos disfarçá-lo! — Kaede disse, animada. — Podemos fingir que ele é um novo empregado do castelo depois disso.

— O jardineiro! — ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo, e riram.

— Hãn ?

— É a mentira que inventamos para Rantaro.

— Mas mesmo que me disfarcem, é certeza que ninguém descobrirá ?Sabe, a maquiagem sai rápido...

— Nunca disse que éramos nós que iriamos te disfarçar. — Kaede sorriu, satisfeita.

— Você não está pensando em ir falar com ela, está ? — Miu encarou a namorada.

— Ela é nossa única opção. — a loira disse.

— De quem vocês estão falando ? — Shuichi perguntou, perdido.

— Preciso te apresentar alguém, Shu... — Kaede sorriu sem jeito, o que fez os dois rapazes trocarem um olhar confuso.

**[ >|•|<]**

Tsumugi Shirogane era uma garota engraçada. Na visão de Kaito, ela parecia uma fangirl quando estava falando sobre Shuichi.

Assim que os três chegaram na casa da moça, ela quase surtou, feliz por ver o príncipe.

Ela também queria tirar as roupas do moreno, para ver as lendárias estrelas que todos comentavam, e óbvio que o moreno não permitiu.

Agora, o astronauta estava sentado, enquanto ela costurava algo.

— Você tem alguma preferência sobre onde colocar sua estrela ?Eu acho que na bochecha ficaria ótimo!Quero dizer, no queixo também, mas... — e continuou a tagarelar, até terminar a roupa e empurra-la para Kaito dentro do provador.

Inicialmente, o astronauta estranhou o tecido, mas, ele não podia negar que era bonito.

Era um único, parecido com as roupas de princípes que vestia-se na terra, haviam detalhes roxos e estrelas como enfeites em algumas partes, e como diferença, sua camisa tinha mangas curtas. Ao comparar suas vestes com as de Shuchi, o Momota notou uma clara diferença. A sua roupa era mais simples.

— Seu cabelo... — Tsumugi andou ao redor de Kaito, com uma expressão pensativa. — Já sei!Sente-se, garotão.

— Uh ? — a alien empurrou Kaito até a cadeira e puxou seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

— Wow...Parece outra pessoa. — Kaede disse, olhando-o de cima para baixo.

— Ainda falta alguma coisa... — Shuichi disse, com a mão no queixo.

— A estrela. — Tsumugi disse, trazendo uma caixa com frascos coloridos. Ela tirou a cor cinza, e olhou para o astronauta.

— Olha, sei que vocês todos falaram bastante sobre isso de "estrela" e tudo mais...Mas o que exatamente é isso ? — Kaito perguntou, olhando para os três.

— Nosso povo tem uma característica estranha. — Tsumugi disse, abrindo o pequeno frasco de tinta. — Nascemos com estrelas em alguma parte do nosso corpo.

— Eu e Miu temos estrelas complementares. — Kaede disse, erguendo sua mão e mostrando a estrela que havia em seu pulso direito.

— Eu tenho uma na minha perna. — Tsumugi ergueu um pouco a saia, mostrando sua estrela. Então, Kaito olhou para Shuichi, que desviou o olhar.

— Membros da realeza tem uma condição especial. — Kaede disse, ao ver a expressão do amigo. — Conforme crescem, estrelas crescem por seu corpo inteiro, cobrindo-os quase por inteiro. No rosto aparecem poucas, e partes intímas não são afetadas, mas...

— São como tatuagens... — falou, sem pensar. Lembrava-se de alguns amigos da terra que eram cobertos de tatuagem.

— Tatu...O quê ? — Shuichi perguntou confuso, e Kaito acordou, balançando a cabeça.

— É uma coisa do meu planeta...

— Certo, mas, onde faremos a sua estrela, Momota ? — Tsumugi olhou-o com o pincel, pronta para começar.

— Acho que...Embaixo do olho. — falou, olhando para frente. — Será mais fácil de desenhar todas as manhãs. A tinta só dura um dia, certo ?

— Bom ponto, Momota. — a jovem sorriu, começando a desenhar a estrela com cuidado.

Shuichi observou, em silêncio. Kaito era alguém realmente engraçado.

**[ >|•|<]**

Os rapazes voltaram para o castelo, conversando e rindo durante o caminho.

Mas, ao chegar nos portões, o guarda pessoal de Shuichi estava parado, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão nada amigável.

— Ah, Rantaro... — o príncipe mordeu os lábios.

— Sabe que horas são ?!Onde você estava ?! — o guarda correu até o amigo, pegando em seu rosto e procurando por ferimentos.

— Só fomos dar uma volta, ver se achávamos alguns produtos para as plantas! — abriu um sorriso amarelo, tirando as mãos do guarda de si.— Não estou machucado, não se preocupe.

— Eu quase morri de preocupação!Pensei que o pior havia acontecido e... — sua atenção foi para o rapaz ao lado. — Você estava com esse cara estranho...

— Hahah, Rantaro, você pensa demais! — o moreno puxou o guarda pela mão. — Até amanhã, Kaito, já te expliquei onde ficam seus aposentos, tenha uma boa noite!

— Ah...Ah, certo, vossa majestade. — ele se curvou, e os dois deram as costas, entrando no castelo. Antes de perder Kaito de vista, o príncipe se virou e acenou timidamente para o astronauta, disfarçadamente.

Momota apenas sorriu, seguindo caminho para seu quarto.

Aquele dia estava sendo exaustivo, tudo que ele precisava era de uma cama quentinha e de uma boa noite de sono.

Então, assim que entrou no quarto, o astronauta sequer teve tempo para se chocar com a beleza do local, pois apenas apagou na cama.

Shuichi chegou a seu quarto, com Rantaro a seu lado. Havia escutado todo o sermão do melhor amigo, e apenas concordou com tudo, sem dizer mais nada.

— Tudo bem, eu entendi, não devo sair com estranhos e ficar até tarde sem supervisão. — disse, abrindo a porta. — Não se preocupe, Rantaro, eu sei me cuidar.

— Sei que sabe. — o rapaz desviou o olhar, ansioso. — Mas não posso deixar de me preocupar com você. Sou seu guarda pessoal, no fim das contas...

— E meu melhor amigo. — completou. Rantaro sentiu um aperto em seu peito, mas encarou o príncipe. — Eu sei como você se sente, mas vai ficar tudo bem!Caso eu me meta em problemas, sei que você virá correndo me salvar.

— Ora seu... — o rapaz sorriu de canto, puxando o amigo para si e bagunçando seu cabelo.

— Ai, ai, Rantaro, pare com isso! — Shuichi riu, tentando empurrar o Amami, até o outro o soltar. — Vamos dormir, por favor, não fique na minha porta a noite toda.

— Não posso prometer nada.

— Rantaro Amami...

— Tudo bem, falou meu nome completo. — ele se virou, como se fosse sair. — Estarei indo agora, vossa alteza, por favor, não seja atacado durante a noite.

— Não serei. — acenou rindo, e entrou no quarto.

Shuichi começou a se despir para se preparar para dormir, e então, olhou para o espelho coberto.

Hesitante, ele se aproximou, puxando o lençol e observando o próprio corpo.

Estava quase todo coberto com estrelas e constelações.

— Eu acho legal, quero dizer, eu tenho amigos que fazem tatuagens pelo corpo inteiro, e ficam maneiros! — Kaito dizia, animadamente enquanto andavam.

— Tatuagens ?

— São como desenhos no seu corpo! — Kaito ergueu sua camisa, o que fez o princípe corar e olhar para o lado. — Aqui, eu fiz essa um dia.

— Uh ? — Shuichi voltou a olhar, e havia um desenho de planetas nas costas do Momota, um pouco acima dos glúteos. — Wow...

— Legal, né ?Mas dói muito para fazer!Pelo menos, o seu vem sem nenhuma agulha! — ele sorriu.

Shuichi suspirou e cobriu o espelho mais uma vez.

Tatuagens com certeza eram mais legais do que aquela aberração que tomava conta de seu corpo.

O príncipe deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos. Precisava mesmo de um descanso.

**[ >|•|<]**

Quando todos acordaram, Kaito seguiu até o jardim do palácio, a pedido de Shuichi, claro.

Segundo o príncipe, se Kaito iria passar um mês no castelo, ele deveria ao menos aprender a jardinagem do planeta, e assim foi decidido.

Shuichi o ensinaria o básico, então, ele se esforçaria para aprender e manter seu disfarce.

Assim que chegou, notou o moreno vestindo roupas mais simples do que o dia anterior, e um chapéu fofo.

— Preparado ? — ele se virou, segurando um vaso com uma planta estranha, que Kaito jurou ver dentes.

— Eu acho...? — e então, o menor entregou-lhe o vaso. — O que é isso ?

— É um cafundis. — respondeu, vestindo as luvas e entregando para kaito. — Tenha cuidado segurando, eles mordem.

— Eles mordem ?! — o astronauta arregalou os olhos. — Que diabos de planta morde ?!

— Bem, tem muitas, mas ficariamos o dia todo falando sobre elas. — Shuichi riu. — Vamos planta-lo ali!

— Certo... — o maior abaixou o vaso, e vestiu as luvas, estava na hora de trabalhar.

Após alguns minutos, o buraco estava aberto, e Kaito estava realmente receoso se deveria pegar naquela coisa.

— E se ele me morder ?! — o astronauta disse, apontando para a planta.

— Ele não vai, apenas pegue pela cabeça, aquela coisinha saindo ali. — apontou, e Kaito, engoliu em seco. Ainda com medo, obedeceu.

Nhow!

E um grito.

— Ele me mordeu! — apontou, após deixar a planta cair no chão.

— Pftt... — Shuichi então caiu na risada. Era hilário ver um homem daquele tamanho com medo de uma planta tão simples.

— O que há de engraçado ?!Ele é assustador! — o astronauta se escondeu atrás do príncipe, que ainda rindo, se aproximou da planta, pegando-a pelo local que citou antes.

— Eu os planto desde que sou criança. — ergueu a criatura. — Viu ?Ele não me mordeu.

— Hahah...E-Então planta isso logo! — se afastou mais, e Shuichi deu um sorriso de canto, se aproximando. — E-Ei!O que está f-fazendo ?!

— Quê foi ?Você tem medo ? — ele aproximou a planta do Momota, que se levantou e pegou uma pá. — Calma, ele só quer te dar um beijinho!

— S-Saí pra lá com essa coisa, Shuichi! — ele se afastou mais, e o príncipe riu, avançando em cima do astronauta.

Gritos, risadas e lama, era tudo que se precisava para definir a cena em que ambos se encontravam.

Enquanto isso, da janela do castelo, certo guarda observava, em silêncio.

Naquele dia, Kaito aprendeu mais sobre jardinagem.

**[ >|•|<]**

A tarde passou voando, e os dias seguintes também. Geralmente, os dias do princípe e do astronauta se baseavam em jardinagem ou escapadas para a cidade, para que pudessem se encontrar com Miu e Kaede para ver como a construção da nave se encontrava.

Kaito estava começando a se acostumar com as plantas estranhas que mordiam, as que cantavam, até mesmo as que gritavam em momentos aleatórios, mas ainda era muito trabalho para apenas uma pessoa, ainda mais quando Shuichi teve que começar a cuidar de assuntos reais, então, Maki chegou.

Era uma garota reservada e assustadora, mas o Momota conseguiu se tornar amigo dela rapidamente, até contou sobre seu segredo em certo momento.

Ele pensou que ela iria surtar, ou contar as autoridades, mas tudo que ela disse foi para ter cuidado com suas atitudes e suas escolhas.

Ele não entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

Kaito também estava começando a duvidar de seus sentimentos pelo príncipe do Reino das Estrelas. Ele pensava sobre isso todas as noites.

Não iria negar que achou Shuichi atraente desde que o conheceu, mas, com o tempo, seus sentimentos começaram a se embaralhar.

Adorava a companhia do rapaz. Adorava seu sorriso, sua risada, sua personalidade.

Adorava a maneira que ele ficava quando estava irritado, e das brincadeiras idiotas que fazia para provocar o astronauta, como a vez que colocou um lençol e fingiu ser um fantasma.

Havia aprendido sobre o paranormal com o próprio Kaito, e se aproveitou disso.

O astronauta não sabia mais se deveria ignorar esses sentimentos, ou deixá-los florecer, assim como fazia com seu amado jardim.

Em uma noite, Kaito ouviu passos fora de seu quarto, e, precavido, se levantou carregando sua pá.

— Ei, seja quem for, saia agora!Estou armado! — disse.

— Uma pá não é bem uma arma. — Shuichi disse, rindo. Kaito olhou para o princípe, confuso, afinal, ele estava enrolado em um lençol, e seu rosto estava ligeiramente vermelho.

— Shuichi ?Por que está aqui a essa hora ? — perguntou, abrindo passagem para o moreno, e fechando a porta logo em seguida.

— Eu...Não sei te dizer. — o princípe riu, sentando-se na cama, e finalmente tirando o lençol. Assim que o fez, Kaito cobriu os olhos, vermelho.

— P-Por que está apenas com roupa intíma ?!Onde estão suas roupas ?! — perguntou, em desespero. Shuichi parou de rir, e encarou o amigo.

— É feio, não é ? — essa frase surpreendeu o astronauta, que tirou a mão do rosto, confuso.

— O quê ?

— Meu corpo.

— Ei, o que está dizendo ? — ele deu alguns passos para frente. — Seu corpo não é feio, não vale bobagens.

— É ridículo. — Shuichi continuou, passando os dedos pela pele fria de seu braço, agora coberta com constelações completas. — Não consigo ver beleza, não importa o quanto eu tente...Estava pensando em meu quarto, não acho que alguém vá me achar atraente.

— Shuichi... — Kaito se sentou na cama, ao lado do príncipe e puxou seu braço. — Você não consegue ver beleza, mas eu consigo, e passarei o tempo que for necessário para te mostrar do que estou falando.

— Uh ? — o princípe arregalou os olhos ao ver que Kaito estava beijando um de seus braços com gentileza, a boca do outro era quente, e lhe causava arrepios. — E-Ei, Kaito...

— Tudo bem...Farei apenas o que você desejar, majestade. — o astronauta sorriu, e Shuichi balançou a cabeça.

— Não me chame dessa forma. — e então, puxou o outro para um beijo.

Sentir as mãos de Kaito passeando pelo seu corpo foi provavelmente a melhor sensação que o princípe sentiu em sua vida.

Ele era gentil, e ao mesmo tempo, o desejava. Ele passou a mão por cada constelação, beijou cada uma delas, e Shuichi se sentiu grato por elas pela primeira vez.

Porque Kaito adorava o espaço, e o corpo de Shuichi era um completo.

Ao lado de fora, Rantaro estava pensativo se deveria bater na porta e estragar o momento ou não. Não era segredo que o guarda era apaixonado por seu amigo de infância, e que seu maior desejo era estar no lugar daquele maldito jardineiro.

Queria que Shuichi falasse de si com seus amigos da maneira que falava de Kaito.

E queria que Shuichi pudesse ser seu.

Mas, isso não era possível. E estava tudo bem.

Ele limpou as lágrimas que caiam, enquanto se afastava do quarto.

Estava tudo bem se ele apenas pudesse ficar ao lado de Shuichi, como seu melhor amigo.

**[ >|•|<]**

Shuichi acordou ao lado de Kaito, que acariciava seus cabelos com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Finalmente acordou, bela adormecida ?

— Eu realmente queria entender todas essas referências a coisas que existem no seu mundo. — o príncipe disse, rindo.

— Eu posso te contar todas, se quiser.

— Não acho que temos tempo... — o sorriso de ambos sumiu, e Shuichi apenas deitou a cabeça no peito de Kaito. — Minha coroação é amanhã...

— Isso é ótimo, não é ?

— Não quero ser rei. — disse, fazendo Kaito arregalar os olhos.

— Não quer ?

— Não. — o moreno suspirou. — Sempre quis viajar pelo espaço, investigar novos planetas, conhecer novos povos! — falou animado, até desacelerar novamente. — Se eu me tornar rei...Não poderei mais fazer isso.

— ... — Kaito ficou quieto, olhando para o teto, até abrir a boca novamente. — Fuja comigo.

— O quê ? — o moreno riu. — Não posso fazer isso.

— Por que não ?

— Bem, tem o meu povo, meus amigos...

— Não pode se segurar por causa das pessoas que ama, Shuichi. — Kaito disse, chamando a atenção do príncipe completamente para si. — Você não quer ser rei, mas se obrigará a isso por amor a alguém ?Mesmo que isso lhe faça infeliz ?

— Uh, bem...

— Não acho que eles queiram isso para você. Sequer acho que eles querem um rei. Monarquia é coisa do passado, sabia ? — Kaito disse, sério. E Shuichi riu alto.

— Bem...Eu realmente quero aceitar sua proposta, mas...Mesmo que eu fuja, como sabe que meu pai não iria até os confins do universo para nos matar ?

— Isso não acontecerá se eu te proteger.

— Aí você morre primeiro.

— Ao menos poderei te dar tempo para fugir. — ambos ficaram quietos, e começaram a rir.

Por um momento, Shuichi começou a pensar como seria se ele fosse com Kaito, se aceitasse aquela proposta maluca.

E, em um segundo de coragem, como quando enfrentou seu pai, ele apertou o braço do mais novo namorado, se é que podia chamá-lo assim.

— Então vamos!

— O quê ?Está falando sério ?

— Claro que estou. Vamos. Ao menos um dia em minha vida, eu quero fazer uma loucura, e eu ficaria feliz em fazer se você com você.

— Shuichi... — Kaito ficou em choque por alguns minutos, até sorrir e assentir com a cabeça. — Então vamos fazer isso.

E com essa idéia boba na cama, os dois começaram a preparar as coisas o mais rápido possível.

Perguntaram a Miu sobre a nave, e ela garantiu que estaria pronta até a noite, o horário estipulado para a partida de ambos.

Inicialmente, Kaede achou aquilo uma loucura, mas, ao ver que seu amigo estava feliz, lhe restou apenas aceitar.

— Foi isso que eu quis dizer quando lhe falei para tomar cuidado com suas atitudes, Momota. — Maki disse, ao saber da notícia. — Eu imaginei que, ou você sequestraria o príncipe, ou queimaria o planeta para ficar com ele.

— Bem, estamos indo juntos, porque ele concordou, então você errou, Maki roll! — Kaito sorriu, e a jardineira apenas riu baixo. Tinha feito um amigo maluco.

Shuichi estava terminando de preparar suas malas, não levaria muito, apenas o necessário, e assim que se virou para sair, encontrou Rantaro na porta.

— Ah...

— Você vai embora, não é ? — o rapaz disse, sem encará-lo. Shuichi não sabia o que dizer, estava tentando evitar seu guarda pessoal a horas, pois não queria vê-lo triste.

E agora ele tinha vindo diretamente a ele.

— Tudo bem, não irei te impedir. — Rantaro disse, sorrindo tristemente e finalmente olhando para o moreno. — Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Shuichi, mesmo que isso signifique que eu tenha que viver longe de você.

Ah, e falar aquilo o machucou. O machucou muito.

Rantaro estava finalmente começando a entender que ele não poderia ter Shuichi de nenhuma maneira.

O príncipe largou suas malas e correu para abraçar o melhor amigo.

— S-Sinto muito, Rantaro... — disse, baixo.

— Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo. — o guarda respondeu, retribuindo o abraço.

Ele sabia que aquele pedido de desculpas não havia sido pela decisão de ir embora.

**[ >|•|<]**

A noite caiu, e o casal já tinha tudo preparado.

Seus amigos estavam lá, esperando o momento certo. O momento em que a cidade comemoraria o dia da coroação, para que os dois fugissem do planeta sem serem notados.

— Falta cinco minutos... — Miu disse, olhando o céu.

— Mais uma vez, tem certeza disso, Shu ? — Kaede perguntou, apertando as mãos do melhor amigo.

— Tenho. Eu realmente quero tentar.

— Então confiarei em você... — a loira abraçou o amigo.

— Kaito! — Tsumugi se aproximou do astronauta, que terminou o abraço com Maki para escuta-la.

— Sim ?

— Eu só queria te agradecer, sabe ?Porque graças a você eu consegui ver as estrelas no corpo do príncipe! — ela apontou para o moreno, que vestia uma camisa de manga curta, deixando a vista as constelações de seus braços.

— Você...Está falando sério ? — Kaito não sabia se sentia raiva ou preocupação pela saúde mental dela.

— Claro que estou brincando! — ela abraçou o astronauta. — Você me ajudou a costurar novas coisas, e a desenhar melhor, sou grata a você.

— Hah, você hein... — ele retribuiu o abraço.

— Está na hora. — Miu disse, e o casal se juntou, preparando-se para subir na nave.

— Cuidem-se para não explodir algum planeta inocente. — Maki disse, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso sarcástico. Kaito e Shuichi riram, a jardineira realmente era alguma coisa.

— Não vamos fazer uma despedida, vocês sabem como nos contatar, idiotas. — Iruma sorriu, orgulhosa de seu trabalho.

— Miu!

— Quê foi ?Ele não é mais príncipe, posso falar dessa maneira.

— Ah, céus... — e assim, o astronauta e o ex-príncipe entraram na nave, juntos.

— Tem mesmo certeza de que quer fazer isso ? — Kaito perguntou, uma última vez, olhando para o moreno.

— Nunca tive tanta certeza em minha vida. — disse ligando os botões. — Podemos fazer as honras juntos ?

— Claro. — Kaito sorriu, e ambos ligaram a a nave juntos, partindo assim que ouviram os fogos de artifício em comemoração a coroação do príncipe que nunca se tornaria rei.

Kaito estava ansioso pela nova vida que teria ao lado de Shuichi, pois haviam tantas coisas que eles podiam fazer juntos, tantos planetas para explorar, tantas coisas para aprender.

Era pura ansiedade saber que agora, eram apenas os dois, contra um rei extremamente enfurecido, que provavelmente os mataria se os encontrasse.

Mas isso não importa, para nenhum dos dois.

Porque Shuichi havia encontrado alguém para compartilhar da aventura que sempre sonhou.

E Kaito havia encontrado alguém que era simplismente tudo que ele sempre desejou, como astronauta, e como homem, seu príncipe das estrelas.


End file.
